


Things that turn out not to be true about AR-27

by scherryzade



Series: Newcomers [5]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Humor, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-24
Updated: 2010-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-10 19:07:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scherryzade/pseuds/scherryzade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(I started with a few basic assumptions about my newcomers which gradually turned out not to be true. An occasional series (i.e. I was trying to write a 'five things' story, and haven't written the other three yet...)</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. SOA

**Author's Note:**

> (I started with a few basic assumptions about my newcomers which gradually turned out not to be true. An occasional series (i.e. I was trying to write a 'five things' story, and haven't written the other three yet...)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John's gotten used to AR-27 not dialling in on time.

John's so used to AR-27 not dialling in on time that he's already working out who he can send to look for them when the gate activates exactly on the hour.

"Captain Rodriguez' IDC, sir."

"Really?"

"Yessir."

"Patch her through."

Chuck nods, and John hears Radio's voice in his ear. "Colonel Sheppard."

"Captain. How are things on M5D-384?"

"Fine, sir."

"Seriously?"

"Yessir. We're all settled in for the night. Just checking in, sir."

"You're sure."

"Sir?"

"If someone's there, you can just say 'All clear', and we'll come get you."

He can hear Rodriguez rolling her eyes. "No, sir. Just checking in."

"Okay, well, carry on."

"Thank you, sir." He really has to stop Rodriguez hanging around Lorne. All that sarcasm can't be healthy.

"Atlantis out."

"Copy that." The wormhole blinks out.

The gate room staff are watching him.

"They're fine," he says, trying not to sound as bemused as he feels. He notices a few faces that look more disappointed than surprised. He's about to snap at them, because he thought the animosity towards AR-27 had worn itself out, when he notices the serene expression on Chuck's face.

"Did you fix this?" he asks, keeping his voice low.

"Sir?" John knows better than to trust an innocent-looking Canadian.

"AR-27 just checked in on time and without anything to report. That _never_ happens, so how the hell did you know?"

"Don't know what you mean, Colonel. We always hope for an uneventful mission, sir."

"Uh-huh. I'll talk to Addes, you know."

Chuck looks pained. "All due respect, sir, but Addes couldn't fix a one horse race."

"Hah! So it was you."

"Nossir. It wasn't fixed."

"Then how did you know?"

Chuck shrugs. "They were due a good day, sir."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> False: AR-27 never dial in on time. True: AR-27 miss their dial-in more often than not, but that's not _their_ fault.
> 
> SOA: Scheduled Off-world Activation. I figured they must happen sometimes ;)


	2. Feisty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rodney isn't good with names.

Anna glares at them. "He called me _what_?"

Nate scrambles to control the damage. "Hey, c'mon, it's McKay. He didn't mean anything by it."

"Oh yeah? Yeah? Maybe I don't mean anything by the _boot_ I'm going to stick up his _ass_."

"Anna..."

"Feisty? _Captain_ Feisty?"

"...he's not good with names..." tries Nate, trailing off under the heat of Anna's glare.

"You think I've stuck it out in the USAF for ten years to be called 'feisty' by -"

"You have to admit, you are -"

"What? Feisty? _Sassy_?" She snaps her fingers, once on the left, once on the right. "All that?"

"...very empowered?"

She narrows her eyes at Nate, and he schools his expression to remain innocent. "Hmph." She turns on her heel.

"...please don't kill him?"

"I'm just going _talk _to him," she calls back over her shoulder.

He watches her depart, then sighs. "Thanks for that."

"Is no problem," says Radek.

Nate snorts. "Nobody believes that 'What? I am simple Czech savant adrift in terrifying world of English' act, Radek."

"Be grateful I didn't tell her what else Rodney calls her."

Nate's heart sinks. "What?"

"He says she is 'Gibson's bulldog'."

Nate chokes. "I thought he meant _Mark_."

"No. Rodney calls him only 'crazy beer guy'. Under his breath."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> False: Anna-Maria is feisty. True: Anna-Maria is fierce. The distinction is telling.
> 
> 'Gibson's bulldog' comes from TH Huxley, who was known as 'Darwin's Bulldog', although not because he protected Darwin from Wraith and rogue Genii. Partly inspired by the recent film _Creation_, because I've totally cast Benedict Cumberbatch (who plays Joseph Hooker in that film) as Nate. (Casting Paul Bettany felt too self-indulgent :)
> 
> Rodney doesn't call Anna 'Feisty' any more. Also, his left eyelid tends to to twitch when he sees her.


End file.
